thunderbirds_are_go_dictionaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Tracy
Gordon Tracy is the one of main characters from the Thunderbirds Are Go television series. He is the pilot of Thunderbird 4, co-pilot of Thunderbird 2, and aquanaut for International Rescue. In Thunderbirds Are Go Season 1 In Ring of Fire: Part 1, When a sea quake causes an underwater research station to begin falling off a undersea cliff, Gordon has to rescue the research team. He becomes a little side tracked following a signal that could possibly belong to their father, however it turns out to be a device that has been causing the quake.In Ring of Fire: Part 2, Gordon and his brothers reveal Thunderbird Shadow to Kayo. When Grandma offers them all dinner, he accepts Virgil's offer of hiding in Thunderbird 2, commenting "Thunderbirds are gone". In Fireflash, After Kayo tells Scott that when the plane lands without landing gear causing the leaking fuel to ignite, Virgil, Gordon and Alan arrive on Thunderbird 2. Alan and Gordon convert the two pods into Elevator Cars. When Fireflash lands on the cars, Gordon worries that the plane is too heavy and it might crush them. Kayo takes off again and the exhaust from the plane’s engines causes the Elevator Cars to crash.In EOS, Gordon is dispatched with Virgil after International Rescue realises it has a backlog of rescues, thanks to rogue AI hacking their systems. In Tunnels of Time, After saving some trapped miners and discovering an ancient temple, Gordon arrives again later at the temple of Sapa Capanqui after Parker sends the boys a call hoping that 'one of the others' would turn up so he doesn't have to enter the temple. They become trapped in the temple after Professor Harold triggers a trap that forces them to explore the rest of the temple in order to escape. In Skyhook, The weather station CIR.R.U.S is climbing at a dangerous altitude high above a large storm in which the boys have to try and retrieve it and bring it down to earth. When Gordon is trying to make repairs to the station via the hover pod, Thunderbird 2 gets electrically fried for coming into contact with the station, forcing Gordon to redock and take control of Thunderbird 2 from the Pod hangar. In Under Pressure, A toxic waste extraction platform on the oceans bottom starts to malfunction and becomes out of control of the unfortunate driver Ned Tedford and Gordon has to separate the driver's cabin from the toxic cargo and then stop the waste from going over the edge of an underwater cliff into deeper waters. Season 2 Season 3 Personality Outgoing, adventurous and , Gordon is the 'practical joker' of the Tracy family. When hanging around on Tracy Island with his brothers and friends, he is rarely seen without a smile on his face, or a wicked sense of humour. In fact, the only thing louder than his voice would be his taste in clothing. Despite loving to have fun and living life to the fullest, all this changes when called on to assist in a rescue mission, where Gordon becomes serious and completely dedicated to saving lives but still retaining his humour. He is able to keep anyone calm in any given situation as seen with the panicing Ned Tedford, and bright young Adien Williams Gordon has a slight crush on Lady Penelope which is seen across several episodes. In Tunnels Of Time he and her breifly hold hands in the heat of the moment when they almost feel rescue is impossible. Not only is it clear to Parker who seems to find Gordon annoying, but it is also clear to his brother Virgil who turns off the shower on Gordon - despite wearing a clean suit - still smells like "hard work". It seems that Virgil also viewed Gordon as annoying too Gordon tries to interject humour anywhere he can although alot of the time it falls flat, usually because it's at the wrong time or in the wrong place. On one occasion, Virgil tells him that his joke "just wasn't that funny". Physical Appearance Gordon have the same facial features as his original counterpart but more youthful with lighter blonde although it's much darker than Alan and brown eyes, for his mission suit is a blue swimsuit with a Bio-filtration Rebreather, Dive Computer Terminal & Holographic Display, Integrated Breathing Regulator, Pressure/Thermal Compensating Drysuit, Buoyancy Control Weight, Magnetic Grapple and Diagnostics Computer and for Specialized Equipment is a Turbo-vortex Propulsion Device (aka 'Dive Jet'). For Casual Wear, Gordon wears a button-up Hawaiian shirt, demi pants and orange Sneakers. Family Relationships His Father, Jeff Tracy Gordon like the rest of his siblings loves and admired his father, not only that, miss him terribly. it's shown that Gordon would do anything to find his father is, even risking a mission to unlocking the truth. Scott Tracy John Tracy Virgil Tracy Alan Tracy